reidshallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Shallows
Thaddeus Reid Shallows, Order of the Triple Goddess, (b. 5 January 1980) was a part-elf wizard, the only child of Tenney Shallows and Kerrigan Shallows (née Birch). He was also the third cousin of Donovan, Danielle, Declan, and others, some of whom were more like siblings than cousins. Reid resided at the Shallows Plantation with his immediate family during his rearing, as well as much of his extended family. Reid began attending Blixthorn Academy of the Magical Arts in 1991 and was eventually admitted into Aiolos house. He possessed a brilliant knowledge of spells and proved to be a gifted student. Thaddeus slowly became best friends with Randall Zellinger, Sylvia Aurelius, and Terry Bicknell. Together, they studied in earnest, meeting but few challenges along the way to the end of their education. In 1994, Reid and his friends and family participated in the Skirmish at Shallows Plantation and in 1997 they had a handle in foiling the Infiltration of Blixthorn. Reid was also the Captain of the Duel Team and in his seventh year he was appointed Head Boy. In his fifth year, Reid began dating his best friend Terry Bicknell. Reid achieved high marks on his O.W.L.s and even higher marks on his N.E.W.T.s, despite the stress from participating in foiling the Death Bringers. After graduating, Reid was offered a position in the Magical Regulation Agency—the American equivalent of the Aurors. Eventually, he became recognized for leading the task force to hunt down the remaining Death Bringers, including killing its evasive leader, Seward Roscoe. He and Terry eventually committed to being life-partners and became the godparents to Renata and Sonia Zellinger, their friends Sylvia and Randall Zellinger’s twin daughters. Biography Early life Thaddeus Reid Shallows was the first son and only child born to Tenney and Kerrigan Shallows (née Birch), though he goes by his middle name. Through his father, Reid was a member of one of America’s most noble and oldest families, the House of Shallows, which traces links and ancestry with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black—and even further to the Shawls family—the most recent being through Elliana Black, Phineas Nigellus Black’s cousin. The Shallows were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; however, Reid was a member of the disgraced branch of the family and he held a particular distaste for pure-bloods and those who boast of it. Regardless, however, Reid grew up within the family home, the Shallows Plantation, located somewhere near Lynchburg, Virginia. Reid had a rocky relationship with several of his "cousins"—Donovan, Danielle, and Declan in particular—who were each a member of the main branch of the family. Donovan, who was only less than a day older than Reid, served as the main perpetrator of the fighting between the younger members of the house, as Donovan often made fun of Reid’s inhuman heritage and often insulted him by calling him a “halfbreed.” Danielle often remained silent during the fighting, although she showed empathy for her distant cousin when she once body-locked her older brother for calling Reid’s mother a “mudblood.” Declan, although an adolescent during their pre-Blixthorn years, often acted as Donovan’s stooge and mimicked much of his older brother’s prejudice towards Reid. With the older family members of the main house, Reid had a more distant relationship with them. With his “aunt and uncle” (second cousins once removed), Reid found only prejudice and stayed clear of them as much as possible. In the summer of 1991, Reid was invited to attend Blixthorn Academy of the Magical Arts along with his cousin, Donovan Shallows. In August of 1991 Reid began attending Blixthorn at the traditional age of eleven and joined all of the unsorted first years that would soon become his friends, housemates, rivals, and enemies. Education at Blixthorn Reid found his true home at Blixthorn, finding the atmosphere to his liking and taking his education seriously. His favorite subject was initially Transfiguration, and later Mythology Studies, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble were History of Magic and Muggle Studies. First Year Having grown up in isolation from those around his age, Reid felt very much out of place during his first months at Blixthorn. His cousin, Donovan, kept Reid at a distance, making his own group—or gang—of friends. Regardless, however, Reid managed and eventually made friends with Randall Zellinger when the latter defended Reid from one of Donovan’s bullying sessions. And while Rand’s presence didn’t do much to make Donovan waver, Professor Kavinski, the Charms teacher, interrupted the seven boys and sent them separate directions. Rand became Reid’s first true friend and by the end of their first year, the two were best friends. After taking the core level one classes—Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration—Reid took his Abirentium and was sorted into the Aiolos house, along with Rand Zellinger, while his cousin, Donovan, was sorted into Pyrrhos house, along with many of his friends. Second Year After a grueling summer of being overshadowed by Donovan’s “achievement” of being assigned to Pyrrhos house, and limited contact with Randall, Reid returned to Blixthorn via the Pewter Rail once again in 1992. Finally joining his fellow housemates that he’d be with for the next six terms, Reid and Rand met with a joyful reunion. After settling, the duo met Sylvia Aurelius, an odd and peculiar witch that prided herself on her ability to know what others are thinking. Sylvia was also very book smart, but lacked in the practical side of magic, often struggling to produce spells—Reid made it his top goal to get Sylvia to overcome this challenge. As classes began, Reid met the Nerine, Terrance Bicknell in the introductory to Ancient Runes, which both boys would adopt as their elective. Terry struck Reid as an odd kid, always having a bizarre answer to the instructor’s question, yet equally correct. Initially, Reid was timid of Terry, but after the two were paired to study a certain set of markings, the two became friends. However, when Reid brought all three of his friends together, Terry initially felt it best that they not commune again as a set of four. After the first two weeks of the term, Reid chose the Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures as his added electives. Reid encountered Donovan and his gang a number of times during their second year. While most amounted to mere snide remarks stand offs, Reid did end up squaring off with his cousin by the lake. Isolated from Rand, Sylvia, and Terry, Donovan began to cast a number of jinxes at Reid, who was forced to defend himself. Eventually, all six members of Donovan’s gang were casting spells and Reid exploded by firing a burst of magic, inherited from his elfish ancestor. Knocking the six to their feet, Professor Catalli, the Ancient Runes and Mythology Studies professor, witnessed the entire fight. She punished the six Pyrrhoi and escorted Reid to her office. After inquiring about how he managed such a burst of wandless magic, Reid explained that he was an eighth house-elf through his great grandmother. Intrigued of his abilities, Professor Catalli encouraged Reid to join the school’s interhouse Duel Team, which competes against the schools around the country and internationally should they ever get to that level. Reid accepted and because his Professor showed no prejudice, she quickly became his favorite teacher in the school. Third Year While Reid had a repeat of his previous summer, his overprotective parents allowed him to visit his friends on occasion and even allowed Reid to join Terry Bicknell and his family for their annual week-long trip to Bermuda. It was during this trip that Reid began to harbor feelings for the wizard and Terry, who inherited his grandmother’s gift for divination, sensed a shift about Reid. However, the boys never discussed these changes and eventually returned to Blixthorn for their third year of classes. Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later life Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Behind the scenes Category:House of Shallows Category:Bicknell family Category:Aiolos Category:Death Bringers Task Force personnel